The purpose of this core facility is to provide a centralized resource to the members of the San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI) for the design, implementation and evaluation of preclinical and clinical pharmacological studies of antitumor compounds or biologicals. The specific aims and functions of this shared facility are the following: a. Collaborate in the design of clinical and laboratory studies. Reviews all research protocols and makes recommendations from a pharmacological point of view, taking into account limitations of sample volume, assay sensitivity, equipment, personnel, time and cost. b. Implement or develop suitable analytical methodologies under GLP guidelines for the measurement of drug concentrations in biological fluids and/or tissues. c. Perform studies in tissues, animals, or humans of the absorption, clearance, tissue distribution, metabolism and urinary/fecal excretion of compounds after parenteral, oral or regional administration. d. Provide pharmacokinetic data analyses through the use of both commercially available and customized computer programs followed by a report and interpretation of the data. e. Provide education and training to students, postdoctoral fellows, and investigators in the performance of preclinical/clinical pharmacology studies.